Various antenna types are known for use in handheld communication devices. For example, monopole and dipole antennae, patch and so called planar inverted ‘F’ (PIF) antennae are all known for this application.
Some modern wireless communication devices are designed for multi-mode use in more than one communication system. Generally, dedicated multiple antennae are required for use in each separate mode in which the device is to operate. In some cases, devices are to be designed for operating in more than one mode and this can require the overall antenna structure to be large. This is undesirable where there are practical space and size constraints on the antenna structure and on other components used in the device.
In addition, some antenna structures operating in a so called space diversity arrangement include multiple active antenna portions even when they operate in a single communication mode or system. The space diversity arrangement can require the overall antenna structure to be unduly large.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel antenna structure including multiple active antenna portions suitable for use in a portable wireless communication device such as a mobile handset which facilitates use in multiple operational modes.